London Roots
by Black Phantom Murder
Summary: The night the Dementors attack Harry and Dudley, Harry unlocks his memorys as London, son of England. Look out Voldy because you have just royaly pissed off the world! Takes place in 5th year.
1. Chapter 1: London Awakens

**Hey dudes! I was on my way to band today and was thinking of the stories like this. It's actually a shame that there aren't as many of these actually. I hope you enjoy this and PLEASE give me inspiration. LOVE YOU DUDES!**

Chapter 1: London Awakens

England hadn't truly smiled since London had disappeared. London who had stood by him through all the hardships. World War 1, World War 2, The American Revolution, The Vikings, The Romans and even during the Fire of London. When the black plague hit, he cared for England even though he was in a worse condition. He was there to comfort England when America had forcefully taken his independence. He was even there when he could hardly walk and was vomiting blood during The Blitz. He stood by his father, England, when all others had deserted him.

London was the cook of the family and had attempted to teach England even when the others would have given up long ago. It helped that he wouldn't discourage him but instead London would give England tips on how to improve.

London was someone that always got along with others, even Russia and Belarus. He brought out the best of everyone and even stopped a few world wars from breaking out. Romano and London would often be seen talking to each other and on a rare occasion, Romano would laugh at London's antics. He was also like a younger brother to Switzerland who was very protective of him. If someone were to talk badly of London they would soon be facing the muzzle of Switzerland's gun.

London had disappeared when Voldemort was at the height of power. The war was taking its toll on London since he could feel his citizens' deaths more since he was only a city and not a nation. The killing curse puts a large strain on his body since it forcefully cuts a person's magic from their bodies and if one doesn't have good control over their magic then they instantly die. London had felt millions of deaths and his mind was slowly falling apart. So many life's had been ended before their time and so many dreams were lost.

One day London had just disappeared, vanished into mid-air. Everyone was scared and for once everyone agreed to work together to find their peacemaker. 15 years have now passed and they had all given up. All apart from England.

England couldn't lose his only son. London had comforted him when he was sad, found him when he was lost and had always been there for him. They shared a bond so deep, when London had disappeared, England felt as though his heart had also disappeared. Not even America could cheer him up.

England was outside tending to the garden where his friends resided when they came to visit when he felt it. London's magic surrounded him, taking him by surprise. London had returned and England could feel it. He ran into the house and sent an e-mail to all the other country's explaining that he wouldn't be at meetings till further notice. London was top priority now and he had to find him before he disappeared again.

As he ran out of the door, England for the first time in 15 years, smiled a true smile.

**Well that's it for now dudes! I hope you like this and if you have any suggestions or have seen any bad mistakes then don't hesitate to say in a review. Love you bros and I will try to update every week to month at the latest. Love you all! JOIN THE PHANTOM MAFIA AND BECOME A BRO TODAY!**


	2. Chapter 2: London Awakens Part 2

**So I woke up this morning and went on msn to see 26 MESSAGES! And only 4 were new chapter stuff. Thank you to Paili-chan, . and AmeliaOswinKirkland. Send me more reviews guys and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: London Awakens Part 2

Harry had been having a rubbish summer as usual. Dudley was on his new diet which all the family had to participate in. Aunt Petunia had cut up a grapefruit into quarters and gave the slightly larger bit to Dudley while Harry got the smallest piece. Harry wasn't actually bothered since he had some birthday cake from his friends still stashed under the floorboards in his room.

His friends hadn't been saying much lately. The letters he got were pretty vague and very short. He had tried to get them to say what they had been doing but they just replied that they were together. It was frustrating how they wouldn't even say where they were.

It was around lunchtime that Harry had been shoved out of the house in attempt to 'keep away the freakishness from their perfectly normal home'. Harry was all too happy to follow orders as both Vernon and Dudley had been beating him because they could no longer have a full English breakfast.

When Harry had first started cooking, he had taken to it like a fish to water. Cooking and other housework chores like cleaning the room or washing the windows had been like second nature. He could clean a room so thoroughly that not even a speck of dust remained something that not even aunt Petunia could do without hours of getting on hands and knees.

Another thing Harry exceled at was gardening. The back garden for now was a proper English garden but if he wanted he could make it into a small paradise. The only thing that was stopping him was the Dursley's who would think that the freak was trying to take over their home. It was a shame but at least he had a small rose bush in the corner which where his favourites.

Harry was glad to get out the house. He wasn't like a normal boy his age. At his age he should be with his parents and be going on holidays together. He should have friends that he would go hang out with during the long hours of the day. But instead he didn't have any parents, as they had died when he was a baby. He grew up with an abusive family that hated him for what he was. He had no friends outside school as Dudley chased them all away. The neighbours didn't want anything to do with the boy who was supposedly gong to a school for criminal boys.

Harry often wondered what his life would be like if his parents hadn't died and if Voldemort had never attacked. He might have been a normal boy with friends who were with him for who he was not what he was. He could have grown up in a loving home with people like him.

But if that happened, someone else would be the victim of the prophesy. It would most likely be Neville, who also filled the requirements. He didn't want this fate to befall another who didn't deserve it. He at least had a grandmother who looked after Neville in her own caring way.

Harry had now reached the local park. It wasn't the best, with graffiti sprayed onto most of the equipment and cigarette butts were lying everywhere. The smell of smoke was heavy in the area and not many children came to play here. It was perfect for one to collect their thoughts with the peace and quiet.

As he made his way over to the swings, Harry looked into the sky with a sombre expression. He often wondered if he would ever see the sights of the world. He wanted to see the great sights of London, breath in the air of the city, feel the unlimited possibilities of the place.

The sky was getting darker and a chill was in the air. Harry could see his cousin and his gang in the distance. Harry prayed that they wouldn't be seen by them. He didn't want to be beaten by the gang who terrorised the town. They had come into hearing distance now.

"Did you see him run? That was hilarious." Said one of Dudley's friends. They all burst out laughing like it was a good joke.

"Terrorise another 8 year old again? What did he do this time?" Harry shouted out and the gang turned round to face him. The sneers where clearly shown on their faces as they stalked towards him. Harry didn't let the fear show as they came to a stop in front of him.

"You see this one deserved it, Potter. He talked badly of me." Dudley stated as he stood in front of his face. Dudley had been pigging out at the chip shop again with his pocket money.

"If he called you a whale then it wasn't a lie Dudley, it's the truth." Dudley's face was priceless. It was one of those moments you wish you could take a picture of. Hilarious.

Suddenly he lashed out with his fists and told the others of my nightmares. They were laughing and suddenly I was in front of Dudley, my wand pointed at his neck. The others were jeering and laughing at the action but Dudley knew the action. He was sweating bullets and trying to get the other to leave. The air got colder and rain suddenly started pouring from the heavens. Everyone started running and the two groups split. Harry and Dudley ran for the tunnel as they were hit by the rain.

They reached the tunnel and collapsed inside. The relief was short lived though as two Dementors came and glided towards them. Dudley was running towards them without knowing and slipped in a puddle, skidding along the ground till he fell in front of one of them. Harry yelled at Dudley to run but he had paralyzed in fear.

The other Dementor made its way over to Harry who was trying to create a patronus without success. It grabbed Harry by the throat and lifted him up against the wall of the tunnel.

Harry saw his life flash before his eyes. He could see Rom and Hermione who were in many of his first happy memories. Next there was Mr and Mrs Weasley who treated him like part of the family. After that was when he found out Sirius never betrayed his parents and that he was Harry's godfather. But the flashbacks were also filled with bad memories. Things like when Ron left him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when Sirius had his soul taken from his body and he nearly died, _when he was burning in the Fires of London._

Wait, what? He wasn't alive when that happened.

But he was and the memories were flooding back. All of his memories that had been locked away were now at the forefront of his mind. Using the good memories that he had recently unlocked, Harry now London, created a patronus. The stag had now reverted back to a lion now that London had regained his memories. The lion had a mane that flickered like fire. The patronus chased the Dementors away with an almighty roar.

London went over to Dudley as Mrs Figg came towards the pair. London quickly went to put away his wand but was stopped by Mrs Figg's scolding and being told to keep alert in case the Dementors came back. She walked with London and the lump of tar that was Dudley.

While they went to the Dursley's, well more like Mrs Figg led London who was carrying whale boy, London thought over the reason why he had no memory of himself being the personification of London. Back then he had been going to see Dumbledore about the situation with Voldemort…

'Dumbledore did that to me!' London realized. He never did like the old man when they had first met. He seemed the manipulative type which was never good. They were going to meet because the old man had found a way to defeat the Dark Lord but needed his help to ensure it would work. There had been another dozen attacks and London wanted it all to stop soon. But when London had arrived at the meeting place (a dark alley way behind a great little shop that sold Cadbury's Double Choc Chip Cookies at only 75p!) he had been attacked by the manipulative old bastard with an Obliviate.

They had arrived at the house now and Mrs Figg had disappeared into the gloomy dark when London had tried to ask her what to do next. He gave a sigh and dragged Dudley inside. After a large screaming match and a few owls, London retired to the room he was currently staying in.

He would try to get to his real dad, England's house tomorrow through some 'convincing'. After that he would do whatever comes next. So as London lay down, he dreamt of the happy times that he had with his dad.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that wee bit. I LOVE the cookies mentioned in this chapter so if you ever do see these then try them. The updates won't always be this regular but we have next Friday off and then Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off as well. ^J^ LATER AND KEEP SENDING THOSE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**And I'm back! Thank you to all you bros that reviewed and if you haven't then DO IT! Realized that I haven't actually put up a disclaimer so here is the official one. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA – AXIS POWERS OR HARRY POTTER! So now that's done here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Reunited

London woke up at 7am which was the time that Petunia knocked on his door. It was time to start his plan to get thrown out of the house for a LONG while. He walked down, using a silent wand less trip spell to send whale boy sprawling. Of course he made him fall on his face so that he, as London predicted, broke his nose.

Many would be wondering how London could even do wand less magic and how he didn't get detected by the ministry. Well the ministry's detectors are naturally placed on the new wand bought and this can only be removed if the person who is the wand's partner is of age. Since London wasn't using a wand then the trace didn't detect him. Also one of the perks of being able to manipulate magic as seamlessly as London means that wand less magic is possible.

Petunia ran to her little Dudleykins as he started crying out that 'Harry' had tripped him. Needless to say, London was forced to go make breakfast. The day for the Dursley's got worse and so eventually London was chucked out with all his possessions and told very rudely to never go back to the house. Exactly as London planned.

So London wandered towards the park where he had first gotten the Knight Bus roughly 2 years ago. He held out his wand and waited for the law defying bus to come. Sure enough a few minutes later the purple monstrosity came round the corner and stopped in front of him. The conductor Stan asked him where he was going and London replied with the Leaky Cauldron. He led London over to one of the many beds and collected the money needed.

On the way to his home, London wondered what he would do about the citizens that knew him as Harry. His friends were going to be the hardest, since it would be suspicious if he just left them and it was against regulations to tell humans about the nations and the cities. So would Sirius as he cared for Harry as he is the godfather **(No dudes I said NEARLY died not that he was dead!). **The old bastard knew so he was getting a painful reminder when London next saw him why you don't mess with the British Empire.

London knew the prophesy before he regained his memories due to overhearing Dumbledore telling the other headmasters during the Tri-Wizard tournament. To be fair it was a shocking experience to find out that the person you trust the most was actually hiding a prophesy that is based on your survival. London had heard England tell him about the thing before he went missing.

The Knight Bus had arrived and Stan helped him unload his trunk. London quickly went through the pub and entered the alley. After that he made his way to Gringott's and changed some of his wizard money into British pounds. Once he was finished he went back into the muggle part of his city and visited some of the main sites. It had been a while ok?

London got some ice-cream from Equi's (Italy may not be a fighter but he could sure make ice-cream.) and was just leaving when he caught sight of blond hair, forest green eyes and HUGE eyebrows. The said man was staring at him as if wondering if he was the person he thought he was or just a lookalike. London picked asked for another mint ice-cream and then ran straight to the man.

"Hey dad, you want ice-cream." London said and held out the extra cone to him. England quickly brought his son into a hug and London hugged back softly so as not to spill the ice-cream.

"London, your really here. You're really alive." England said in a relived tone. London could feel his dad crying into his shoulder and he softly comforted him.

"Let's walk and talk dad. I'll tell you what happened. And then you can help me with a little revenge." London said and handed England the ice-cream cone. London told him about what had happened and why he disappeared. He also told him of the abuse he received at the hands of the Dursley's and it was easy to say that England looked ready to go full pirate and slice them to pieces. London came up with an idea and got his dad calmed down enough to tell him the plan.

The plan was to call all the UK brothers over and storm Dumbledore. The Dursley's could wait till later. London could feel him in the city so they could track him down and get payback for what he did. When they called the brothers they all agreed and came over by Nation Jumping. It was needless to say that they all had a reunion with hugs, tears and threats. After that they followed London to the place where the old bastard was and burst inside 12 Grimmauld Place.

First the portrait of the late Mrs Black woke up and started screaming but Scotland took care of that by ripping the hag's face off and shredding it. After that the residents came out brandishing wands. London was at the back of the group so they didn't see him. Dumbledore walked to the front of the group and was shocked to see the UK brothers.

"Arthur, what are you doing here old friend?" asked the old man. The front door had closed by now.

"Don't act all chummy as if you don't know what you did to London. You sent the world into a panic." England growled. He was holding his wand with the star charm and was getting a few bemused stares. The charms were no longer on top of wands and he could get a new wand but England liked the charm.

"Who is this Albus? What does he mean by you sending the world into a panic?" Asked Mad-eye in a gruff voice. A lot of the others were asking the same thing.

"All will be explained Alistair but let's get everyone comfy and then we can discuss what Arthur and his brothers want. I'm sure we can all come to an understanding." Said Albus who was doing his wise man act. They all filtered into the dining room and with a bit of arguing the kids were also in the room. London had the hood of his new UK hoodie up so no one knew who he was.

Once they were all sitting and everyone was quiet, Albus began to speak. "Everyone this is Arthur Kirkland and his brothers Alistair **(Scotland),** Lewis **(Wales)** and Patrick (N. Ireland). Arthur and I have been acquaintances for a while. I'm sure you know all of the people present in the room Arthur so I'll let you say why you are here."

"You know why I'm here you old bastard. I came here to gut you for what you did to my capital. I told you before and I'll tell you again, don't mess with the British Empire." Growled England. Mrs Weasley gasped when he had called the Leader of Light an old bastard.

"What do you mean did to you capital? Who are you really?" Asked Mad-eye but Albus stopped him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean but I did nothing to London, Mr Kirkland I assure you." London was finished waiting so he took of his hood and everyone gasped.

"Yea right you didn't do anything to me. I'm going to murder you for wiping my memories. I trusted you and you go attack me when I was vulnerable." He shouted.

Just then England's phone started playing the German national anthem, scaring some of the people in the room who didn't know about modern technology. England picked up the phone and listened to Germany shout at him. That's when he remembered the meeting. HE'D TOTALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT!

"It looks like we have to leave early due to a world meeting. I guess we will talk later. Until then, you will keep away from my son. I won't give mercy to you if you don't respect our privacy. Good day." And with that all the nations and country left a gobsmacked room and went to the UN building where the meeting was being held.

**Well that's all for today. I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any questions then don't hesitate to tell me. BYE BROS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans of School Domination

**How have you all been? I was playing the game Bully which is **_**AWESOME**_** so you guys should go check it out. Anyway so it was my friend's birthday today (5****th**** of February) so I want to dedicate this chapter to her. Tell me when yours is so that I can tell everyone here. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Chapter 4: Plans of School Domination

Once the family made it outside they all burst out laughing.

"Did ye see their stares?" Scotland said. "They widnae stop glowr'n at ye wee bro."

"And then when our London went off at him, Brilliant. That's one memory that is going to be in my pensive for a LONG time." Wales said. Everyone started laughing as they headed towards the UN building. It was the UK's turn to host so Germany must be _really_ angry.

Just before they entered the meeting room, Scotland stopped them. "Lads how aboot we shock the boyos in there with an enterance they will never forget." He said in a whisper so none of the others inside the room could overhear them. The plan was arranged so as to get the best reaction out of everyone. They got into position and the plan went into action.

When England opened the door everyone turned around and looked at him. He and his brothers entered and stood in a straight line. The others were getting suspicious glances as they never came to meetings so some nations didn't even know the other UK brothers. "Sorry I'm late but my brothers and I had an unexpected surprise. For those of you that don't know them they are the rest on the UK." Said England and then glanced at his brothers to show that they were ready to start the next stage.

"We found someone today. Someone who has been gone for years and has finally returned. We give to you, LONDON!" Says Scotland and they part to allow London to the front of the group. Everyone was too shocked to move. "Miss me?" He said and everyone awoke from their stupor.

Italy and Romano ran forward and encased London in a tight hug. America hugged each of the UK brothers for finding him. Switzerland looked him over and assessed his injuries. He noticed the city's malnourishment. He pulled England away into a corner and began questioning him about London's health. England told him that all would be explained when everyone was calmed down and left to call order.

"If you all would calm down I would like you all to hear London's story of how he disappeared." Said England and let London stand in between him and Scotland. With that London started to explain what had happened with Dumbledore and his time with the Dursley's. While he had been talking, he noticed a few of the countries had been growing murderous as the mentions of abuse. Russia especially.

When he was finished he went and sat down between Romano and England. Wales stood up and stated his idea. "Who has suggestions on what we can do to the pests who hurt little London here." He said. America said they could go over to the Dursley's and show them for hurting London. Russia said they could beat them all with his pipe and Switzerland said they could threaten to shoot them. Romano got up and everyone went silent. "Why don't we just ruin their lives? London said that the Dursley's cared about their _normal_ lives so we could trash it by exposing what they did to London, with his permission of course. For the other bastard we can trash his good reputation. My connections can do this easily."

Slowly people started agreeing with the suggestion. America stood up and shouted that they should do it. It was a bit strange to see Romano so involved, even if it was just suggestions. Soon everyone was willing to do it and was starting to put the plan in motion. London pulled his dad and uncles out into the hall to speak to them.

"What about Hogwarts and my friends there?" London asked them. It had been on his mind for a while now. "The old bastard will still be there and it would be suspicious if I just disappeared. He knows what we are and wouldn't hesitate to reveal us to get his way. Dad your already known for practicing the 'Dark Arts' and would be pulled in and tortured. How can we do this without him blabbing?"

"We should go with you and make sure you're ok. I would go but I have the country to look after." England said. He fully understood what his son meant and wanted to look after him but it wasn't possible.

"Ireland and I can do that for a while can't we? You should go look after your son, England. Make sure to look after your son and prank like old times. I know you still have that bit of mischief in you from the punk and pirate days. Live a little." Wales said. England looked grateful and hugged his brothers for doing him this favour. Despite past wars, the brothers were a close knit family.

"Can Romano come as well? If he wants to of course. It would be good to have an old friend. I'll go ask him." London said and ran back inside the conference room and found Romano. He was being harassed by Spain again and was grateful when London dragged him away. The chaos had started again so it was loud in the conference room. When London asked him if he wanted to come to the magic school with him he gladly accepted. He had missed talking to the little city.

They went out to speak to England and arrange what to do next. Romano decided to stay at England's house with him and London until term started. The people going with London would be England, Scotland and Romano. Scotland was there to also help them get around his country beside the obvious reasons.

"Right, Scotland and I will try to get a teaching position at the school so it will be less suspicious. You two go ahead to the house. Scotland and I will go now and get it over with." England said and gave London the key to the house on the outskirts of the city. With that done they bid goodbye and Apparated away. The Meeting was going nowhere so London and Romano left after explaining to Germany and Italy what was happening. Romano and London went to Romano's car and drove home.

* * *

England and Scotland had arrived outside Hogwarts' barrier and calmly walked through. The castle welcomed them inside and the ghost's stopped to talk to them as they navigated through the corridors towards the headmaster's office. Once they reached the gargoyle it jumped to the side and the two men entered after thanking the stone guardian. They made their way up to the top of the moving staircase and gently knocked on the door. They went inside after hearing confirmation to come in.

The office had changed a little since England had last been at Hogwarts. It was full of galaxies and had small instruments here and there that puffed smoke. The headmaster looked at them with thinly veiled surprise.

"Hello boys. You created quite a disturbance at headquarters today didn't you? What are you here for today?" Albus said on an amused tone. England looked as though he was going to strangle the bastard. Scotland quickly interfered before his wee brother ruined the plan.

"We came to take a teaching position. It's tradition to come to Hogwarts every few hundred years and teach to keep our magic in top condition. We need to take up a position for a few years and teach our people magic. Is there any position available for us?" Scotland asked. There wasn't actually a tradition but the brothers were known to teach whenever they needed a break from the normal world. They needed to get the bastard to let them into the school and this was the most convincing way.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures post is free for now as the groundskeeper Hagrid is away for a while. Would that be suitable?" Dumbledore said. The brothers said that was fine and explained that another nation would be coming to Hogwarts with 'Harry' as they were good friends. They got Romano to go into 5th year with London but he would have to be sorted with the other first years. Once the business was finished they made their way home. When they arrived back it was almost midnight so they just went to sleep. They would tell the others tomorrow.

* * *

**So dudes sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I sense some London/Romano brewing. Do you guys want that? Let me know what you think and tell me if you like the story so far. Bye bros. *brofist*. **


	5. Chapter 5: Trials and Dealings

**So I returned again with another chapter. Thank you with all the support and help. I got the suggestion of using PrUk and was wondering what the rest of you thought about it. Thanks for the tremendous reviews and I love some of the Ideas you lot have come up with. Alright, let's get on with the story…**

Chapter 5: Trials and Dealings

The next day London woke up to a very surprising addition to his bed. At some point in the middle of the night, Romano had decided to join him. Normally London would freak out and start shouting at the Italian, questioning him why he was here, but he had heard that Italy sneaks into Germany's bed so it must just be an instinct or something.

Romano was very cute to be honest when he was asleep. His light snores weren't the types that were annoying in the morning; to be honest they were actually relaxing. His face was more relaxed than usual so one could see the small traces of baby fat that made his face look adorable.

Romano started to wake up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His hair was a little unruly as he had just woken up. When Romano noticed that he was in London's bed he flushed in embarrassment and muttered apologies. London laughed a little at seeing the normally tough nation embarrassed but told him it was fine and it was ok so sleep in the bed. He just needed to tell London next time.

Once the morning episode was over, the pair walked down to get breakfast. Luckily England wasn't up yet so London started to make eggs and toast for everyone. Romano, who had been lying on the couch, smelled the delicious food and went into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. When London spotted him he asked Romano to get the others and tell them breakfast was ready.

Romano went upstairs and knocked on the doors that he had previously been told were the two brother's rooms. He knocked on then and told the Idiota's to get up for breakfast. Once everyone was downstairs, the breakfast was served and everyone began to eat.

"Right lads, we have to take London here to the trial thing and then we have tae go to Diagon and get your stuff for the trip." Scotland said as he sipped his black tea. England looked at the clock on the wall and started to get everyone together.

"We need to leave soon if we are to make it to the trial on time. We'll all go if that good with everyone." He said and got confirming nods from everyone. They all went upstairs and got changed.

London was glad he finally had clothes that fit him. The old rags he had previously owned were now in some rubbish heap far away. For today, he decided to wear some black jeans with multiple chains and a form fitting green top. On top he had a black waistcoat to complete the punk style outfit. Punk may have disappeared but it will never be dead.

Once he was done he went into the hall and gathered with the others. His dad had decided to wear the usual army uniform with the black leather strap going across his torso. Scotland was wearing a kilt and white shirt with waistcoat over it. The tartan he was wearing was the Kirkland tartan which was made of the colours of the UK flag. Romano was wearing some green skinny jeans with a white long-sleeved shirt and an open red waistcoat. He also had on a black hat with his curl poking out of the side.

Once everyone was ready, they Appreciated into the ministry, with London taking Romano with him. They arrived in one of the corners that were less noticeable and walked up to the front desk. Their Harry registered and left for the meeting. They were all baffled at how it was taking place in one of the old rooms down the bottom that was hardly used. They went down and entered the room.

They had made it on time by the looks of the members of the jury. The minister was also present which was strange as Romano thought it was only a simple expulsion trial. Scotland seeing the confusion on his face, told him that the minister believed that London was seeking attention and believed Voldemort wasn't back. Romano just thought that the government was corrupt and the others agreed with him.

When they started, Fudge noticed the other people present in the side of the hall.

"Who are you? This is a private case so no observers are allowed here." He said. The two brothers started laughing. Did this man really not recognise his country even when the prime minister had described them?

"Why minister, did the muggle minister not tell you about us? Does the name Kirkland ring a bell? I'm here as defence of my son, Alistair is here to represent the UK and Romano here was interested in the school system here so he has come from South Italy and is going to be attending Hogwarts for a few years." England said. Fudge had gone pale when he heard the name Kirkland but looked like a ghost when he saw the brothers and Romano's expressions.

"W-w-what do you m-mean son? Lily and James Potter were this boy's parents. Your son went missing years ago from what I was told." He said. Romano was smirking at the man who thought he knew everything.

"Ah you see sir, my sons memory had been blocked by someone you know well. You will find out his identity later this week. Harry had then been taken to the Potters due to a prophesy that was made. I found my son when his magic finally overcame the memory block and sent a message straight to me." England said. The others would have been laughing now but that would have made things worse. Fudge was now even paler if it was even possible. Probably at the thought of insulting someone so high up in the government that could get you removed in no time.

The trial continued and London was questioned with vetraserum and deemed non guilty. Sometime during the trial the old bastard walked in but was quickly taken away as London already had a defence. Once the whole thing was over they went to Diagon Alley by Appreciation and Romano went with London again. London landed on a broken bit of ground and would have fallen if Romano hadn't caught him.

They decided to get Romano his wand first so they went to Olivander's. After about 12 wands, Romano got a wand carved from the Eternal Tree that can only be found in South Italy. The core was Threstal hair.

Next was the bookshop where they got their school books and some extra for Independent study. They were going to get some on the Dark Arts but England quickly told them he had a small stash of them at home that they could use.

Afterwards they went to the robe shop to get new robes, the pet shop to get Romano an owl that he called Leonardo and the potions shop to get England some new ingredients and the school kit. They decided to make their way back home when they caught the Weasley twins going down Knockturn Alley. Scotland quickly pulled both of them away and towards the little group.

"Well, where do you two think you're going?" Scotland asked. The twins were grinning at the group.

"Well we-"

"Were going-"

"To get-"

"Joke shop supplies!" They said in their strange way.

"If you need the stuff down there then we can get it. But we need your help." Scotland said to the twins. England was smirking in the background, London was smiling and Romano was eating a tomato they he'd gotten from somewhere.

"Anything for the people that showed up the old coot." They said.

"You have to help us with the pranking in Hogwarts. We have to teach the bastard for messing with my nephew. We already have some mafia guys to help with the Dursley's." He said. The twins broke out into wide grins and quickly accepted. Scotland said that he would send them by owl and that they will arrive tomorrow. After that the group left for home and two pranksters returned to their family.

**So that's it guys! I hope you liked it and thank you XxMika-ChanxX for all your help in the prank ideas. Next chapter we will finally go to Hogwarts. BYE~! *brofist***


	6. Chapter 6: To Hogwarts

**I'm back again bros with the going to Hogwarts chapter. Lots of people leave out the whole journey but I just wanted to add more tension between certain groups. In this chapter we will talk about 'The Sight'. All will be explained so don't worry. This was made while I was listening to Killer by The Ready Set so if you like that song, *hug*. Title is a spoof of to Narnia that I've been saying lately so yay.**

Chapter 6: To Hogwarts~

"What are you saying scone bastard! I will not run at a wall just because you say so!" Romano shouted, gaining much unwanted attention from the other people within hearing distance. England sighed and cast a silent wand less 'notice-me-not' charm on the group. England looked murderous so London decided to quickly intervene.

"Come on Romano. I'll go with you." London said and dragged him towards the barrier. Romano was struggling and shouting at London to let him go. Romano closed his eyes and started begging London to let him go. He only stopped when London let go and he opened his eyes.

London was smiling at Romano who had now calmed down. England and Scotland came through soon after and started laughing at Romano's expression but stopped when they came face to face with Romano's favourite pistol with silencer attached. How he hid them there, London didn't know, but then again, the Vargas familiga were the leaders of the criminal world.

Once London had calmed Romano down, the group got aboard the train to get a get an empty compartment. They found one near the back and Scotland went down to the teacher's compartment to say that he and his brother were aboard. England was wearing his military uniform with his green cloak that was held in place with a pin decorated with their crest (the UK seal). Scotland was wearing his military uniform that was blue with a white long sleeved shirt and black tie. He had two white sashes crossing over his chest to form an 'X' like his country's flag and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. He was also wearing a blue cloak that was held with the same crest pin as his brother. London was wearing Kirkland tartan trousers accompanied with a union jack top and bomber jacket that he had promised America he would wear. Romano was wearing a black suit and matching fedora that he always wore in the mafia. They were a pretty mismatched group.

They sat in silence after Scotland came back and the train had set off. A few minutes after their departure, the twins passed bye and announced they were ready for the opening ceremony. They had been planning with the twins over the summer and had come up with an army of pranks. After that they met Luna who decided to stay. The two brothers were talking to her about the fairies and other creatures that those with 'The Sight' could see. All nations have 'The Sight' but the more they believe in magic, the more powerful 'The Sight' is. Romano fully believed in 'The Sight' after London had told him about it years ago.

During the middle of the journey, the two Gryffindor prefects entered the carriage.

"Hello, we heard the new professor's and student were here. Are you who we are looking for?" Hermione said in her bossy tone. England looked up and replied.

"That would be us Miss. The new student is asleep though so if you have a message we will tell him."

Hermione gasped when she saw the new professor's faces and Ron was catching flies. Romano had fallen asleep earlier on and was resting his head on London's shoulder. London had decided to join him not long after.

"You two are part of the group who kidnapped Harry! I bet your all Death Eaters!" Ron shouted, waking up the compartments two sleeping occupants. Romano was on high alert as he was a trained mafia boss. He held his pistol and had aimed it at Ron's head. Ron didn't know what Romano was aiming at him so he was still cocky but Hermione recognised the gun and fell silent, fear in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to do? Keep away from Harry, Death Eater." Ron said and started towards London who had moved to sit between Scotland and England when the conflict had started.

"I guess you're one of those purebloods who think they are higher than the non-magical. I'm Lovino Vargas, head of the Vargas Familiga. We are the rulers of the criminal underworld. We are above those Death Eater scum." Romano growled and Ron finally got the message. The pair left and the carriage relaxed again. It stayed like that through the rest of the train journey.

When the train stopped at the station, they parted ways with Luna and got a carriage with the twins. They got the material each person needed and ran through the plan once again. When they reached the hall the brother's left to join the staff table and Romano went to stand with the first years to get sorted. He was wearing the standard Hogwarts cloak over his suit because his robes were at his tailors in Italy to get adjusted to hold his gun and other stuff. They would be arriving tomorrow in the post.

The twins were on either side of London and all three had a small bag which contained their prank for the opening feast. It had an undetectable extension charm so the bag could hold the contents and it could be inconspicuous.

The first years and Romano entered the hall and the hall erupted into whispers. They were all wondering who Romano was and the Slytherin's were talking about his attire. They had been wondering about the muggle dressed teachers and were thinking that Dumbledore had finally lost it. They were wrong; Dumbles had lost it years ago with his ideals.

The sorting had gone ahead smoothly until only Romano was left. Dumbledore then announced how 'Lovino Vargas' was going to be joining 5th year and was seeing the curriculum in England. He was the called up. The hat saw that he was like the Kirkland's and was here to payback Dumbledore. He was sorted into Gryffindor and was told how the Kirkland's were normally a Slytherin family. Romano just smirked at this. He went and sat with London and the twins who congratulated him. He didn't miss the glare from the two prefects in the distance.

After a dinner that Romano enjoyed greatly, Dumbledore stood up to speak. England nodded and that was the sign to open the bags. Nyan cats were flying everywhere, singing annoyingly and leaving a rainbow trail wherever they went. Dumbledore was puking rainbows much to everyone's amusement. The chaos went on for about an hour before the teachers managed to get rid of the monsters. A few muggleborn and half-blood were laughing their heads off at the sight of the pop tart cat.

Once Dumbledore calmed everyone down he got along with the announcements and warned the culprits not to do it again. After that they went to bed and got ready for the next day."

**Well that was… different. I was wondering what to do and then came up with this idea of Dumbledore puking rainbows. Next we will have hilarity and bitching courtesy of Romano. PREPARE! *brofist***


	7. Chapter 7:Owl's and Italians

**Hello everyone! How have you all been? I've been good. Sorry if the story is moving too fast for you all. I'm going to start using some of the ideas Mika and I came up with. Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Enjoy bros.**

Chapter 7: Owl's and Italian's

It was 6 in the morning and Romano, London and the other boys in the dorm were woken up by Ron's snoring. For the rest of the boys they were used to the sound so they knew how Romano felt. Seeing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep, Romano got into another one of his suits and headed down with London to get to the great hall for breakfast. There they met with Scotland and England who had always been early risers (except from when they got drunk the night before). After a few minutes of talking they went to their separate tables and started to eat and talk to the people already there. Romano and London had been debating how they could get America to believe magic existed when Ron and Hermione sat down across from them.

"Hey mate, why didn't you wake me up? I was almost late for post. Why are you talking to the Death Eater? Go away dude, no one wants to be around you." Ron said, giving Romano the death glare. He was shoving food into his mouth, even America had better manners than him and everyone knew his habits.

"Shut up. I can speak to whoever I want and Roma isn't a Death Eater. We were all woken up by you as usual so we couldn't get you up even if we tried." London replied tiredly. He didn't want to be dealing with the annoying boy even though he could leave at any time. He was only being held here by Dumbledore and a fake prophesy that he had definitely made up. He was even being tracked because of the stupid minister who couldn't even recognise his own capital city. Some humans were really near sited these days.

"Harry, we know that but you know you shouldn't say that to your friends. I thought his name was Lovino?"Hermione scolded. She then turned to Romano and saw that he was still wearing a suit. "And you should be wearing a school uniform! Why aren't you wearing it, we'll lose points if you don't get into it."

"It's coming today in the post. It was over in Italy until now so I couldn't wear it. Harry was just calling me by my nickname, Romano. We have been friends for a while so don't get the wrong idea, bastardo." Romano said and turned back to his breakfast. Hermione looked as though she was going to say something but was stopped by the post. The owls were flying everywhere, giving letters to their receivers. Scotland and England got some stuff from the other countries by the looks of the Prussian Eagle that was perched on England's shoulder. England was stroking the bird and giving it some bacon from his plate.

A bald eagle flew over to London and Romano with a parcel and landed on London's offered arm. He was given a hamburger by London who had kept it for the bird when he heard America talking about how he would be sending letters through Free. He had mentioned that the bird only ate hamburgers so London had made sure to take one for when the bird came. Once it was finished, Free nuzzled London and took off. He didn't miss the many looks that he got from the others in the hall.

Romano was eyeing the box warily. London looked at what was making him so wary. There was an array on the side which was glowing slightly. "Don't worry Roma; it's just one of Lukas' magic seals to stop it from being opened to anyone other than our group. You know how he can be." London said and Romano relaxed slightly. They opened the box and on top were Romano's robes. It seems that they were sent to his brother and they were added to the package. Also included in the package were hamburgers from America, spell books from Romania and Norway, a gun from Switzerland with extra bullets, pasta ingredients from Italy and beer from the Bad Touch Trio.

"Let's leave the stuff in here for now; it has a non-perishable charm anyway so I guess the burgers are for Free. Could you take it up with you Roma?" London asked and Romano agreed. With that he went up to get changed.

"Who sent you the box mate? Why was the Death Eater's robes in their?" Ron asked. Some food had dropped out of his mouth earlier and so he had food down the front of his robes.

"The box was from some friends that know Roma and I as we all work together. The bird was Alfred's. He's sort of an older brother to me." London said.

"Stop telling lies and grow up. We want the truth and not some lie about you and your 'other friends'. You don't have any other friends besides us." Hermione said in her usual bossy tone. She was in her 'I know everything' mode.

"If you can't accept the truth then leave me alone. You two only see my fame and not me. Roma is my friend and if you can't accept that, tough." Harry said and got his and Romano's timetable from the Head of House. After that he left to find Romano and go to class.

London caught Romano leaving Gryffindor tower and they left for History of Magic. He told him about the conversation he had with Ron and Hermione and Romano congratulated him on doing what he did. London felt very happy when he heard Romano congratulate him. The bell chose to ring then and they hurried to class.

They sat together in class and continued their discussion about how to convince America that magic was real. They were interrupted a few times by the two attention seekers but they eventually gave up, thinking that London would come crawling back to them.

After that they went to potions where Romano and London created a near perfect potion and managed to not lose any points. They even managed to stop a few explosions from Neville's cauldron with advice when he was about to mess up. They left class with a 10" essay on why potions are important in a carrier. London and Romano already had half of it done due to finishing the potion early.

Last class they had was Defence Against the Dark Arts. The pair was wary of the teacher ever since her opening speech. When they entered the class they sat together in the back of the class so they weren't overpowered with the pink that was the teacher. They remembered England's comment that she was more of a frog than France, and that was only in looks! They started class with the class aims and eventually they had to read the textbook. The whole thing was a waste of time so they didn't hesitate to add their opinion.

"Well professor I have to say that that you don't know much of the world. If you had seen the wars that the muggles have had like the American Revolution, you would know that life isn't all sunshine and daisies. Voldemort is still a threat to the world so I suggest you get your act together and actually teach something useful. Theory is good but we need to practice the spells to defend ourselves." London shouted at the professor and a few students actually agreed with him, even if they didn't know what he meant by the American Revolution.

"Detention, Mr Potter. We are perfectly safe here. There is no such thing as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being back. With enough study of the theory of spells, one will be able to do then with ease when the time comes. Now, come and take this to your head of house." London was seething with anger. She couldn't see what was in front of her but instead chose to see what the ministry was showing everyone.

Before he reached the toad, Romano decided to put her in her place. He had drawn his gun and shot the wall beside her head and it was so close that she could feel the bullet pass by her cheek. She screamed and dropped to the floor but quickly got up to see who had shot at her. "No danger? What if that was a Death Eater? You would have been dead and so would we if it was so. Watch what you say about war to me. I've seen war and it's not as easy as you make it out to be, testa di cazzo." Romano said and everyone believed him. He went down to the teacher and silently received his detention slip while the teacher was shouting threats at him. The pair left and started laughing as they made their way towards professor McGonagall's office. Once they reached the door they knocked and entered when they were told to go in.

They had a large discussion involving their actions and Romano's gun. In the end they got away with the gun but had detention for a week starting tomorrow. That meant that London was missing Quiddich trials but he didn't care much anyway. When they left the office it was almost dinner time so they made their way to the great hall. Most of the students were already there when they arrived so they just went over to their table and sat down. A few congratulated the pair on showing up the toad that Romano had delightfully dubbed Umbitch. Their actions were spreading like wildfire and many were laughing about the way Umbitch reacted when the bullet was shot at her. A few people had to be told what he had fired.

Suddenly a blue and brown blur came and hid behind London. Everyone turned to look at the Italian who looked similar to Romano and was talking so fast that they couldn't understand what he was saying. London calmed Italy down enough so that he could hear what he was saying.

"Ve~ hello London! I'm glad you and Romano are here. Ludwig was angry at me because I skipped training and so I ran to this big castle to hide. This must be the school you two were talking about. Do they serve pasta?" Italy said.

"They don't serve pasta idiota! Shouldn't you be in Italy or at potato bastard's house? Go away." Romano said and Italy gave him a hug to try and calm his brother down. It was a very amusing exchange and it got better when Italy caught sight of England and Scotland up at the teachers table. He ran up and started talking to them.

"Hello England! Hello Scotland! How are you two? The World Meeting's have been crazy and America has been going on about how that now you're gone he can start setting up more McDonald's at your place!" Many were questioning why the Italian was calling the new professor's by country names but didn't have time to ask before a tall German burst into the great hall.

"Italy! You are supposed to be back home and training with me and Japan. We do not have time to practice retreats." He shouted and Italy who now hid behind Scotland. Germany sighed and went to get the Italian. He then apologized to Dumbledore for the commotion and went over to London and Romano.

"Hello Germany. Don't worry about Italy; he just confused most of the others here in the room. Did you get the plan finished?" London asked. He had been wondering about the revenge with the Dursley's and Dumbledore for a while now.

"Yes we did. We will send you the paper tomorrow. The others had a bit of fun with the whole scandal part. I should get going now though. Bye." Germany said and left the great hall. Everyone could hear Italy's goodbye which sent everyone into fits of laughter.

"Bye everyone and toad lady! Pink is the worst colour on you, It should be green!"

**So that's that chapter. HAPPY PANCAKE DAY! Sorry if it's too fast, I've never read the 5****th**** year book so I'm going by what I know from other fan fictions. I'll try to get a copy soon. Next time we have class with Scotland and England plus DETENTION! See you then bros. *brofist***


	8. Chapter 8: Nessie Attack!

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all liked Italy 'cause I actually looked up on how to do his character right. Believe me, I NEVER study, even for important tests. Love you bros and I'll try and make a chapter for Valentines. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Nessie Attack!

Scotland woke up early again in his dorm. He and his brothers had been taught at an early age in the means of war so they had gotten used to the early wake up. He got into his military uniform and picked up an old summoning book that he had brought to Hogwarts with him.

After he met up with England and the two went down to breakfast. He was glad that the cooking wasn't like his brothers but more like his nephew London's. The food was great and maybe he would get London to go to the kitchens and show the house elves how to cook a Burns supper for Burns night.

When the owl post came they were surprised to see Gilbird carrying the Daily Record. They quickly untied the heavy load from the little bird and gave it some sausage that Gilbert mentioned the bird ate. England was stroking the bird and giving it a letter to send back to Prussia telling him when the first Hogsmade trip was. Scotland could see how the albino liked his brother who was starting to like him back. Looks like he would have to warn the Prussian about what would happen if he broke his little brother's heart.

England was reading the paper when he started laughing. Quite a few children were wondering what was so funny. When the younger nation was done he handed the paper to his brother who started smirking at what their colleagues had done to the Dursley's. The paper said: 'Worldwide Thief's Found By Police"

Scotland continued reading the article that was short. 'Family of 3 were found last night with multiple stolen goods that had been taken from different places all over the world. The police got a mysterious tipoff which included address and a number of the items stolen.' The article then went on about how the neighbours had seen the family carry in many different game consoles and TV's at all times of the day. They were wanted by a few organizations across the world and they were still pleading guilty. When he was done he gave the paper to London and Romano, showing them the article. Scotland had a feeling that some of the organizations were Romano's contacts with the mafia who were in the plan.

* * *

London and Romano were having a pretty eventful day. They had been woken up again by the pig's snoring so they decided to drop a bucket on his head, once they left the room of course. Then they had read what the other nation's had done to his 'family' and Romano had even started to laugh a bit. A few of the people who had heard the conversation were asking the two why the Italian had known them and the two teachers. They just replied that it would be explained soon.

Today they were going to be having the Kirkland brothers' class so it would be eventful. First however, they had the toad and Divination to get through.

They had the toad first who had a memorable entrance. She was wearing puke green clothes with a lily pad stuck onto her head. The class was laughing at the colour the witch was wearing after hearing Italy's comment. A few even commented on her appearance, saying that she suited it and should wear it more often. The class was then quickly calmed down and they went to reading their books. The pair just hid behind their books and started texting the other nations on cell phones that Norway had put an array on that would make them run off magic and pick up a signal from anywhere in the world.

They then went from one time wasting class to the next. In Divination they had to start a dream journal which they were to record their dreams in. They just spent that class coming up with fake dreams and doing the rest of the potions essay that was due for the next day.

Finally they had Care of Magical Creatures which was a double period. The two were looking forward to this class, wondering who was going to go first. They reached Hagrids log cabin to see the two smirking like back in the pirate days. It was the no mess look that people obeyed instantly. They waited a few more minutes to begin. Surprisingly the headmaster turned up along with Umbitch to see what the new professors were like.

"Alright ye load a munchkins, were going over tae the lake too meet an auld friend a mine." Said Scotland and led them all over to the lake. England had already drawn a summoning circle on the ground that Scotland wanted to use to scare the little kiddies. He began the summoning that used old magic that many had forgotten. The circle soon began glowing and from somewhere the Jaws soundtrack started playing. Dumbledore started to run when he saw that he couldn't stand up to the enormous creature that wanted to attack him. Umbitch was following close behind him and they entered the castle. The students were all staring in shock at the beast that had been summoned by their teacher but London, Romano, England and Scotland were on the ground laughing. London stood up slowly and yelled out the beast's name.

"NESSIE!" He shouted and the beast went towards him. A few students ran when they saw Nessie approaching them. The sea creature stopped in front of London and started licking his face. Scotland went up to the creature and it began to shrink until it could fit in the Scot's shoulder.

"This is the Loch Ness Monster or Nessie for short. She is indeed a magical creature and is my friend." Scotland said and was going to say more but a terrified Draco interrupted.

"Yea right a muggle like you could be friends with a creature that doesn't even show itself to others. I bet it's a scardy cat that keeps running back to its mother whenever someone comes near it. I'm going to be speaking to my father about this. To think that Dumbledore is now hiring muggles because he's so desperate." He said. Scotland looked murderous but England held him back.

"We are not muggles but we are not wizards either. We have been here since the first people actually started living on the land. There are roughly 200 of us around the world. Since you probably want to learn about us we can do that topic right now in fact." England said and conjured a huge black board. He started wrighting the names of the countries of the UK and then wrote their human names beside the respective country.

"In this world, each country has its own personification. We all look human but what affects the land, affects us. I myself am England and my brother here is Scotland. We have two other brothers who are Patrick and Lewis. We make up the UK but normally I am the one who goes to the world meetings. I also have a son, Harry, who represents London but you all know him as Harry Potter." Everyone gasped and turned around to face the capital who had been sitting down beside Romano.

"Now we will do a little activity. See if you can guess what country Romano is. 10 house points to the person who guesses correctly." There was a load of hands with many suggestions but surprisingly Blaze got it right.

"10 points to Slytherin. Romano is the personification of South Italy and his brother who you all saw yesterday was North Italy but he is the one known as Italy. The tall blond you saw was Germany and the bald eagle you all saw yesterday was from Alfred who is America." England said. London got a call from the others and answered it.

"Dude! Can you give the phone to England right now? We want to speak to him." A hyper voice shouted over the line and London quickly gave the phone to England.

"Hello America. Yes we are in class you bloody twit! That does not mean that you can just call me during a bloody world meeting. Give the phone to Germany, something came up. NO YOU BLOODY WANKER I DIDN'T GET KIDNAPPED BY SOME BLOODY ALIEN'S!" England said with breaks where the American was obviously talking. Many students were confused with what the man was doing and somewhere wondering how the cell phone was even working. Finally England hung up and handed the phone back to London.

"It looks like some of the others want to meet you all and tell you a bit about themselves. Class dismissed." He said and walked away. Everyone rushed to the great hall to eat and talk about the new things they had learned. At the back of the cluster of students, two spies for the old bastard were glaring at their charge that was slipping out of their grasp.

**Hello everyone! I'm going to do a Hogsmade chapter next but I desperately need your opinion on who should go to the lessons. Sorry at the strangeness of the chapter but didn't know what to do. DON'T KILL ME! *brofist***


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmead Confessions

**Happy Valentine's Day! I know this is a little late but school has started back again and so I had band on Friday night. I also had to plan for my birthday so it's been pretty hectic. My birthday is on the 19****th**** so there will probably be a special chapter then. Enjoy bros!**

Chapter 9: Hogsmead Confessions

Today was the first Hogsmead trip of the year. It was a chilly Saturday morning. The note that England had received with the paper on Friday told the four personifications to read today's Daily Prophet. They were wondering what scandal they had come up with for Dumbledore, though with the rest of the magic trio, one could be sure it would be memorable.

Since they were in the village and not at school, they were all wearing casual clothes. Scotland was in an open shirt that was normally worn with the kilt he had on. England had finally let his mask fall and was wearing his old clothes from the punk era (because punk isn't dead!). It consisted of a tight black 'Sex Pistols' short sleeved top, Black ripped skinny jeans, knee high black boots covered in buckles and a black leather jacket with the rolling stones symbol on the back. He had the tips of his unruly hair dyed electric blue and had his ear and tongue piercings in. Romano had a black fedora with his curl sticking out at the side, red converse, white skinny jeans and green long sleeved shirt on so he looked like an Italian flag. London was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with black waistcoat, red skinny jeans and white knee lengh converse. On the back of the waistcoat was a union jack, artfully stitched on to show his punk side.

The group was walking up the path when they saw the Bad Touch Trio up ahead. France and Spain where wearing their uniforms and were getting some strange looks from some people since they were a bit showy. Prussia was less showy with white top, black jeans, black and white shades and a black leather jacket with a Prussian Eagle on the back. He had his Iron Cross on the jacket, resting over the heart to show his military status.

They slowly walked up to the trio and they were shocked to see stick in the mud England looking like the rebel they thought he had left behind. France started to tease England because he was going punk again and Scotland because he was wearing a skirt. For the next hour France was going to be in _a lot_ of pain.

Spain started teasing Romano and was inching his hand closer and closer to Roma's curl. He had almost caught it when he was stopped by Romano's gun and some roots that London had summoned with his wand less magic.

Prussia has snuck up behind his 'little birdie' and grabbed him around the waist. This immediately caused England to jump and blush at the unexpected action. He tried to struggle out of the albino's grasp but gave up when he found no escape. Once the Prussian felt his captive give in, he relaxed his hold. When he did this, England swiped Prussia's feet from under him and pinned him to the ground.

So the result was a Frenchman with injured vital regions, a Spaniard caught by the ground facing a Mafioso's gun and a Prussian pinned to the ground by an English punk. And for a certain Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, that was good enough to report to the headmaster for more gold from the Potter vaults.

* * *

Once the trio had been released they explained their purposes of being in the village. France was there to meet with Scottie for a few drinks. Spain had decided to follow France so he could try out the Scottish wizard beer. Prussia just wanted to see his little birdie and secretly seize his vital regions.

Hearing that he had some drinking buddies, Scotland dragged to the nearest bar which was the Three Broomsticks. England started chasing Prussia down the path and into the woods. This left London and Romano to walk to the village together. They walked in silence, not sure what to say to each other.

They reached the village and headed towards the local sweet shop. London bought an assortment of different candies for Sealand and Romano got some pasta flavoured sweets for Italy.

After that they got a butter beer in the Three Broomsticks and saw Scotland and his drinking buddies downing some fire whisky. Spain loved the drinks and France was enjoying the burning sensation it gave. Scotland got a fireball and was keeping it in his mouth while he drank the fire whisky for as long as he could.

Afterwards the pair just walked through the village and came to a small area where no one could find them. It was a little clearing in the middle of the forest with the sun shining on it and flowers blooming in different colours. The pair sat down and relaxed, happy to be away from the noise of the humans constantly around him.

"London." Romano said and London turned round to face him. "I like you." Romano said, blushing and tilted his head to face the ground.

"Do you mean it?" London asked and Romano slowly nodded. It was strange to see him so silent. He had been silent all day and hadn't been as rude as he normally is. London blushed and said the words that he had wanted to say since World War 2. "I like you too."

With that, Romano launched himself at London and kissed him. They kissed for what seemed an eternity before they finally parted, breathing in oxygen to fill their screaming lungs. They started kissing again, deepening it so as to taste more of each other. After a while the sun was starting to set and they made their way back to meet the castle. They spotted England waving to Prussia with slightly flushed cheeks. They all met Scotland back at the castle and headed in for dinner.

A special announcement Daily Prophet was soon carried to all the students and teachers with a subscription during the middle of dinner. The hall was soon filled with chatter when the article had been read. London and Romano looked at their copy and smirked when they read what their colleagues had come up with.

The article itself was written by Rita Skeeter so it was made worse by her scandalizing words. It talked of Dumbledore's wrongdoings and how he put a dangerous mind block on Harry Kirkland who was then de-aged and placed with the Potter's who thought he was their son. Then it spoke of how he stuck him with abusive muggles while turning a blind eye to the abuse. She was wondering if it was safe to put children's lives in the hands of someone who did this to the saviour of the wizarding world.

"The bastard's in trouble now. All his pawns are getting wary and his connections are probably pulling away from him. Too bad you are known to be 16 or we could have gotten you out of school. If you put in extra effort and do the 6th year exams then maybe we can get you out of here by the end of the year." Romano said and they held hands beneath the table. Since England had that explosion and the others were hyped up about teaching the kids about themselves, they would have to wait until the end of the school year to wipe their memories of the knowledge of the nations.

There were a few letters from parents telling their parents to be wary of Dumbledore and to message them if anything else happens. Dumbledore's credibility was being taken away piece by piece and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

Later that evening London and Romano made their way towards the DADA office. They had to serve detention starting tonight and it would go on till next Friday. They knocked on the door and entered. They were instantly blinded by the amount of pink in the room. All the walls and table were pink and there were plates with cats on them all around the room.

"Right you two, you will be doing lines for me this evening. Mr Kirkland you will be wrighting 'I must not tell lies' and Mr Vargas you shall be wrighting 'I must threaten teachers'." Said the annoying toad lady. They sat down at the small desks covered in even MORE pink. They picked up the quills but noticed they were missing the ink.

"Cagna, we don't have ink. How the hell are we supposed to write the damn lines?" Romano asked and London was struggling to hold in the laughter.

"Well Mr Vargas, what would that mean? Please speak English when talking to a teacher. You won't need ink as these are my special quills." Said the toad in a shrill voice. It made London want to cover his ears that should have been bleeding from the noise.

"It means teacher in Italian." Romano says and they both start the lines. They knew that the quills were blood quills and that the things were illegal as soon as they started writing with the damn things. Once the teacher got them to stop, their hands had the words carved in the back. Thankfully they weren't deep enough to scar but they had a feeling that it wasn't over.

They headed towards the dorm and went to bed. On Monday one of the other nations would be coming so they had to get rest for the person.

**Well guys that's the chapter. I'll just explain a few things since your all probably really confused.**

**London is known to be 16 since his father is known as 37ish. This was so that could get rid of the manipulating old bastard, keep him in the school and make it legal for him to leave after the year was over legally.**

**Cagna = Bitch **

**Anything you need explaining just ask me in a review or PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Later bros. *brofist* **


	10. Chapter 10: First Nation

**Hey bro's! I got a new netbook for my birthday! This is going to be a little hard but I'll get used to it. Thanks for sticking with me all this time, so here is chapter 10.**

Chapter 10: First Nation and Pranks Galore

Sunday had been uneventful. London and Romano did the rest of their homework essays for school and then went to Fred and George to come up with some of their own pranking ideas. Over the summer they had made the Skiving Snack boxes, though they were still completing a few of the products. They had puking pastels that were perfect but they were struggling with the antidote and the same problem with two other products.

Monday morning now and they were woken up by the snoring alarm clock. Romano had finally gotten used to the rude awakening so he was no longer deprived of sleep. He missed his daily siestas and the sunny tomato field he had out back at home. He couldn't wait for the winter break already so he could go on proper dates with London.

London had woken up earlier than Romano so he waited down on the common room with a book called 'Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment'. He was really enjoying the book as the writer has a way of keeping the reader interested and made them feel as if the story was alive.

When Romano came down, the two lovers wandered down to the great hall for breakfast. Once they reached their table, they got their breakfast and started talking about who the first country was. It wouldn't be America because he still didn't believe in magic. It couldn't be Russia as he was too scary and his little sister would most likely tag along. It could be a number of well-known nations but they were most likely to be from Europe first.

They had tried asking the two brothers but they just said that they would have to wait along with all the other students for the surprise. They had even tried asking Prussia but he had been ordered by England to keep the nations identity a secret. |He had been able to give them a clue that the person wasn't serious. That had ruled out Germany, Austria and a few of the Nordic's. There were still a few nations left in that group, but the one that they were betting the most on was Spain.

They heard the bell ringing to signal the start of class and headed off to History of Magic. During class they noticed two pairs of eyes on them that they recognised to be the two fame clingers. They had been fairly quiet but they decided to not let that concern them. The lesson was on the same old goblin wars that had been told quite clearly which was surprising since the teachers would normally try to dumb it down and keep the students more interested by telling the best parts.

Next they had Transfiguration where they had to make their snail disappear. Romano hadn't done magic in a while so it was slowly coming back to him. He managed to get it after a few tries while London got it first try. He was glad that London was finally being called by his real last name instead of the parents that he was forced to live with. They noticed that Hermione a.k.a. bushy bastard was glaring at them for being able to do the spell before her. The pair just didn't care.

After Transfiguration they had Charms. Romano knew despite the girly name that it was not an easy class. Italians were known for their charm work and had a wider curriculum. The spell they were doing was to animate objects. They were all given a tea cup and had to give it legs and then make it run on them. Romano was very good at this charm from when he had to animate mannequins during shoot outs. They were always good decoys. The professor was known in Italy from when he was a famous for duelling. The pair were discussing how the curriculum was different and the professor seemed interested in learning from some of the wizards over there.

Finally they had Care of Magical Creatures. A few students had been discussing what person they would get to meet. The two teachers came out to the front of the lake and the students were wondering where the person was.

"Right ye wee buggers, we managed to get one 'o our colleagues to come over today for your topic. We have for you today someone from Europe. Ye can come out now." Scotland said and the nation came from the entrance and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello everybody! I'm Northern Italy and I came here to teach you all about my country and its native creatures. I will also have fratello help me with the South Italian part as he is South Italy." The cheerful Italian said while saying 've~' every so often. Romano looked pissed but started calming himself down and got up to stand beside his brother.

They talked of the least dangerous beasts and moved up the scale till they got to the Mountain Dragons that lived high in the mountain ranges and hibernated in caves covered in snow to keep away from humans during the winter sports period. They had quite a bit of time left so they made some pasta with tomato sauce with some cooking things that England summoned for them. The class got to eat the delicious starter as a part of their dinner but were warned by the northern brother to eat a light meal since they had been eating pasta. The southern brother couldn't have cared less.

The class had enjoyed learning about the different creatures and their teachers were going to be getting some of the less dangerous creatures shipped over for their next lesson. Quite a few of the girls wanted to see the Kipplers that were fluffy bunny-like creatures but they were the size of an adults palm and were shades of green and blue.

Dinner had a few pasta dishes which showed that Italy had been in the kitchens and been teaching the house elves a few new healthy recipes. Students loved the dish and the charms professor was enjoying the taste of the food he had come to love when he had been in Italy all those years ago.

After dinner the pair left for detention. England had been furious when he found out and Scotland looked as though he was going to gut the toad. Umbitch was definitely not on good terms with them after they heard about the illegal use of blood quills. Seemingly other students were also in detention and they all had to use the things.

They entered the classroom and sat down at the desks. They were instructed to do the same lines as yesterday until she said that they could go. They opened the old wounds that had been quickly scabbing over due to their status as nation and capital. The wounds wouldn't scar that only happened when the wound was one they received because their land was damaged. London had a few burn marks from the great fires that happened centuries ago and Romano had a few from all his different wars over the millennium.

At the end of the detention (torture session) their hands were inspected and they were told to leave. The toad was definitely going to get it if the others caught wind of the detentions. She was going to be having a very hard life from now on.

**Ok bros that's the chapter. I created this chapter just for you on my birthday (19th of February). See you bros next time and I hope you all have a good day. *brofist***


	11. Chapter 11: Second Nation

**I'm back again guys. Sorry it's been a while but I'm doing a request for my great friend Emma and have been doing an AWESOME Italy impression. Yea so it's been hectic and with the concert and school trip coming up then it won't get any easier. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Bad Touch Trio Troubles

It had been a few weeks since Italy's visit and the lessons had been exciting at the least. London and Romano had been getting along well in their relationship. They wanted to keep their relationship silent but still shared moments in the early moments when no one else was awake and in the unused classrooms dotted around the school.

England's relationship with Prussia was a bit harder as they were unable to meet regularly but sent messages to each other every day and called regularly. It was certain that they would be catching up whenever the Prussian came over. Scotland seemed to have approved of the albino being in a relationship with his little brother. He may not show it but Scotland was very protective of his brothers despite their bloody past. The Scot had made sure that his brother's heart wouldn't be broken by another; he was their first-hand to see England's heartbreak during the American Revolution. He didn't want to see his brother like that ever again.

London had approved of Prussia dating his father. He knew that he would never betray the ones he loved. Some of the many examples would be Germany and Hungary. Plus he enjoyed the prank wars that the two had participated in together. He would have to get him to help with a particularly awesome prank that only the king of awesome could help him with.

The detentions that London and Romano had to attend the first week had been horrible and had left their hands in a mess. If they were human then they would have been scarred for life, so they were glad of their near immortal status. It was funny seeing her face when she saw the back of their hands and the scars had fully healed.

The students had enjoyed the new creatures that they had the chance to study in Care of Magical Creatures. The students had enjoyed the variety that they had been given and had been begging the teachers to get another speaker so they could learn about some more creatures that live in different countries around the globe. London wondered what a lesson with Russia would be like. England could summon him through that demon summoning ritual. It would be funny to see the others expressions when he came up from the ground.

Lessons had been annoying as the pace was slowed by the others laziness and unwillingness to work. They had taken to gain extra tutoring after lessons ended with some of the other teachers. Snape had been mildly amused when he learned of how the Golden Boy wasn't so golden after all. He had taken to turning a blind eye to their pranks on the headmaster and Umbitch as long as they turned up every Friday for extra Advanced Potions.

In extra Charms Romano had taken to teaching Flitwick some Italian charms and found that the dwarf sized teacher loved the pasta that his brother had made. This made Romano ask his brother for some of their pasta recipes. Needless to say that Flitwick was very grateful for the new recipes. He made sure to teach them how to properly duel to pay them back for what they had taught him.

In Transfiguration McGonagall taught them how to produce an animangus form and how to transform. London was a pure white unicorn with a golden horn and hooves. He looked exactly like the one on the UK crest. Scotland had been laughing his head off since the unicorn represented him. London had sent his patronus after him to shut him up.

Romano was a black unicorn with silver horn and Hooves. When the two were together they were perfect. It was like the moon and stars in the night sky, truly beautiful.

They decided to skip Divination and Defence Against the Dark Arts as they were a lot of bogus. In Divination the bat of a teacher had predicted that he would die in a sword fight at the hand of an army of red cloaked men. London just laughed. She was talking of the old times when England was the British Empire and the pair were sparring in one of the army training grounds. That was when they had finally become friends and he had invited Romano to train with him.

When the new captain of the Quiddich team, Angela, found out that London couldn't make the trials, she was furious. London had tried to convince Umbitch to let him go to the trials and do the detention another night. Unfortunately she wouldn't budge and enjoyed his frustrations.

It was about a week after the detentions when the incident happened. They had been playing their first Quiddich game against Slytherin and won when London had caught the snitch. After the game Malfoy had been bitter and started insulting the Twins and London's parents. The trio had jumped him in a fit of rage. London was born from Mother Earth and was brought up by his father England who always took care of him.

Umbitch had used the moment to her advantage and banned them for life from playing Quiddich. London was actually glad that he didn't have to practice anymore and had more time with Romano. Angela had been almost as scary as Russia or Belarus when that had happened. Luckily London had managed to get her to move her anger towards the toad so they could talk to England and Scotland about the events. They seemed amused by my feelings on the situation but were still going to punish her for her actions.

London and Romano had just gotten out of Charms where they were practicing how to animate more human like objects. They had been given a miniature suit of armour like the ones lining the halls. London and Romano had made the suits dance a deadly dance with their swords and had even given them some pirate uniforms. They had drawn the attention of the whole class and they had a little betting pool to see who would win. In the end London won as he had been an actual pirate and was his father's right hand man on many voyages. They had won points for Gryffindor and were to be the demonstrators so that the other students could watch the charm being performed. They were now on their way to Care of Magical Creatures to see who the next representative was.

When they reached the lake, they were met with the sight of the Bad Touch Trio. England and Prussia were fighting France while Spain was laughing with some of the other students who had already arrived. When the whole situation was under control, France was sulking at the side while all the other nations were laughing silently at the way he was holding his vital regions.

"Well today we have for you all a group of nations that are known as the Bad Touch Trio. We have Prussia, the albino with the bird, Spain, the cheerful idiot of the group with the tomato and France, the pervert moaning in pain in the corner. Please stay away from that guy if you don't want to be molested." England said in a bossy tone to make the students understand.

Spain went first as France was… busy and Prussia was talking to England. He told the students about the weather, buildings, wildlife and especially the Dragons that lived near his house. Spain surprised them all when he told them he was a dragon tamer and kept them as pets. France had finally recovered and told them about his country once Spain had finished. Many girls and a few boys were falling for the Frenchman. Luckily Scotland was there to stop his old friend before he was hit in the face by an angry Englishman. Prussia was last and he told the students about his old country and how it's now dissolved. They all received many questions, but England had to tell them not to bringing one of Spain's dragons over. They could borrow Wales' if the need arises.

During dinner, London and Prussia were strangely absent. No one noticed the two figures in question creeping along the support beams like ninja's, carrying buckets of paint and some empty water balloons. When the pair was in position, they got the paint into the balloons using some funnels and a bit of magic. They then secured the balloons and floated them above each person in the great hall. They silently counted to three and cancelled the charm that held the balloons in the air.

Slythern's all got red and yellow paint and one or two had 'Gryffindor Rules' on their backs. Hufflepuff's looked like a forest with their greens and browns. Ravenclaw's were covered in black and grey paints to make them all look old. Gryffindor's were wearing silver paint with glitter mixed in so they looked like a bunch of sparkly vampires. The teachers all had different costumes on as the paint was charmed to change a person to temporarily look like whatever the caster wanted. Minerva looked like the Wicked Witch of the West, Umbitch looked like a toad and was making strange noises, Flitwick was like a goblin at the Gringotts bank, Sprout was a huge mandrake, the Divination professor looked like a bat, Snape looked like a slug and Dumbledore looked like a barrel **(Say in the review bit if you know where I got the barrel from)**.The nations were also covered in paint so they resembled their flag. Prussia and London entered the crowd during the confusion with their own paint so as not to be suspicious.

Once dinner was over and the nations had stopped laughing about the prank, they all left for bed so that the Bad Touch Trio could leave in the morning.

**Well bros I hope you all enjoyed that there. Sorry it's been so long, school and sickness were killer. I'll be faster next time and if you know where the barrel thing is from them remember to say it in the review bit. Love you all guys, BYE! *brofist* **


	12. Chapter 12: England and Prussia

**I'm back bros. Well done to all you guys who guessed right. The barrel mention was from Pewdiepie. Sorry it's been a while so the updates are probably going to take a bit longer. I'm going to Germany with the school band for the last week of school. Practicing LIKE A BOSS. Well you guys were asking for this so here you go. **

Chapter 12: Prussia and England Become Boyfriends

England chased Prussia through the forest in a fit of rage. When Prussia had said that comment about seizing his 'vital regions' the blood rushed to his head and he was embarrassed. So that's how this had happened.

England jumped over the roots and loose rocks with practiced ease from back when he and his brothers went hunting back in the early days. Prussia was doing well but was obviously out of practice as he was stumbling every now and again, letting England to get closer and closer. They had been running for a few miles now and they were both starting to tire. They may be immortal but they weren't invincible. Then it happened. Prussia tripped over an un-awesome tree root and fell face first into a small clearing.

England took his chance and caught the albino nation, pinning him to a tree. They were both breathing heavily from the chase and just sat down, trying to ease the burning in their lungs.

Prussia recovered the fastest and pushed England to the ground with his arms held above his head. England, who wasn't prepared for the assault, struggled hard to break free but gave up after a while hoping that the trick he used last time would work again. Prussia unfortunately used the Brit's surrender to his advantage and bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. This shocked England but he soon started enjoying the sensation it gave him and kissed back. The Prussians hands unconsciously loosened and England took his chance.

The Englishman was now straddling the albino, his arms and legs pinning the others down so that he wouldn't move. He smirked at the albino's shocked face and bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Do you think that this punk, pirate and ex-Empire would be so submissive? No one takes advantage of me." He said in a rough voice that aroused the Prussian easily. The punk then leaned down and kissed Prussia with a passion. They stayed that way for a while, only parting eventually for oxygen. They were breathing harshly and their eyes were clouded with lust.

Prussia thought that the punk's skin tight outfit outlined his body perfectly and showed the light muscles that showed that he was not to be messed with. The messy bond hair with the green tips suited him and looked as though it belonged there.

England finally let him go and sat up with his legs crossed. He had been admiring Prussia for a while. He loved the beautiful red eyes that reminded him of priceless jewels, the way his silver hair framed his Germanic features, how his skin was as white as freshly fallen snow and was just as soft. He had wanted to kiss him for so long but was stopped by the thought of once again being alone.

He looked at the albino, hoping that his heart wouldn't be crushed once more. The man in question was staring into space and touching his lips silently. England stood up and made to leave when his legs were swept from under him and he landed in Prussia's arms. He glared at the man and attempted to hide his sadness from him.

"Why did you try to leave, birdie?" He asked with confusion in his voice. The Englishman squirmed in the Prussian's arms, getting comfortable before answering.

"I was trying stop my heart from once again being crushed under false love and yet another heartbreak." England said, tears welling in his eyes. He turned away so that he wouldn't have to see the Prussian's smirk at the big, bad ex-empire who was afraid of being lonely. He only felt worse when his face was pulled by a gentle hand to face the albino. He was forced to look into his eyes and what he saw only made him love the man more.

His red eyes showed more love than England had ever seen before. It seemed to never end.

"I would never hurt you England, mien birdie. Ich liebe dich. I love you and I want to ask you if you would like to go out with me. I hold those I love close to my heart and will never betray you, because I've loved you for centuries. Will you, Arthur Kirkland, England, give me the honour of going out with you?"

England blushed and the tears finally started to overflow. But these weren't tears of sadness, these were tears of happiness. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I have loved you for centuries and I would love to go out with you my red eyed devil. I love you!" He said and pulled him into another rough kiss.

They stayed like that until the first stars started to come out. Prussia stood up and held his hand out to England, smiling lovingly. England took his hand and they walked back towards the castle, never letting go the whole time.

**I know that the chapter was short and I'M SO SORRY! I was only doing a short one and tried my best at doing a dominating England. I just wanted to add that small sad bit to make more sense. I will upload the next chapter soon and I had to prepare a talk for Diabetes UK on how I felt with a diabetic sibling. My concert is also coming upon the 25****th**** of March in the Glasgow Royal Concert Hall so I have to practice for that. It's been snowing down here and I'm ill so I might get off school. See you later bros *brofist*.**


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween and Russians

**Well I must say that yes, I do suck at keeping promises. I was writing the next chapter when I was like, "Have I done Halloween yet?" Since I was doing a Christmas chapter. Well it's the Easter holidays so I will try to write a few more chapters. Oh yea, I also had a concert so I was really tired for the rest of the week. Without further ado, ENJOY!**

Chapter 13: Halloween with Russians

For once the dorm wasn't woken up by Ron's snoring but a rather high pitched scream. Ron had been woken rather early for some reason (a.k.a. a tickling charm sent by London) and come face to face with his worst fear. Spiders. Not just any spider though but a huge spider like the ones that he had encountered in second year in the forbidden forest.

The scream had been so loud that it had awakened the rest of the boys and even the girls in Gryffindor tower. London and Romano were down in the common room sniggering at the response to their little prank. A few seconds later they heard another shrill shriek from the girl's dorm this time and London lost it and collapsed in his chair, laughing his head off. Romano had more self-control and was smirking.

Ron was the first down to the common room with hundreds of little plastic spiders all over him. He was still screaming and was trying to push off all the spiders that seemed to be stuck on with a permanent sticking charm.

Hermione was hot on his heels with cold water all over her and her hair was a bright and shocking blue. It was sticking up in all directions and seemed to have a life of its own.

"What happened to you two?" Romano said, smirking. This just made London laugh even more, tears streaming down his face. The snitches glared at him, well Hermione was glaring while Ron was still dancing around while trying to still get the spiders off.

"_Someone _pulled a nasty trick on us, what else?" Hermione said, glaring at Romano who was still smirking smugly. Ron was a bit too preoccupied to answer.

"Oh. I thought you wanted it that colour. Guess I was wrong." Romano said. Hermione was full t glaring at him but soon ran up the stairs when the other Gryffindor's come down to see what the commotion was about and saw Hermione's hair.

Gred and Forge went to stand beside the pair and whispered to them "Nice one mates. Couldn't have done better ourselves. Thanks for the new ideas." They then hi-fived them and left to get ready for the school day. They had a whole bag of pranks for the night that they were going to work on. Tonight was the Halloween feast after all.

Romano and London had also been coming up with some good pranks with Scotty and England. Right now they had come up with making the suits of armour give out wails and moans, moving the trick step to the step above and having the ghosts pop out of the food at random moments and many other ideas.

First was History of Magic so they could sleep through that class and still get almost full marks on a test. It was just some facts that had been made up by wizards that had lost them marks since they had actually been there. It irked Hermione to no end since she listened to the teacher and they slept with the rest of the class.

After they had Transfiguration where they had moved on to vanishing Turtles of all things. Romano was particularly pleased about this exercise, as indicated by his evil smirk and muttering about how he was 'getting back at Spain' and 'stupid turtles'. They had gotten an approving nod from the teacher and a venomous look from the snitches.

Last class was double potions where they had to create one potion from memory using the ones listed on the board. Luckily they were allowed to work in trios so they worked with Neville. The snitches had tried to drag London off with them but Snape had noticed and used the situation to take off more house points. In the end they were paired with Pansy in Slythern. They decided to make the Draught of Peace, since Neville knew the instructions off by heart surprisingly, London was the best at cutting the various ingredients and Romano had a sharp eye so he knew when something had too big a quantity. They managed to make the potion without much fuss and surprisingly gained points from the teacher. That gained them a few stares and a place in Hogwarts history.

Dinner finally came round and already a few students were shaking from the events outside the great hall. Some were even muttering about a giant stone dragon chasing them. They gave the twins knowing smirk and received a wink from each of them.

London took out a little invention he had come up with along with the troublemakers one night. It was a small horn shaped thing that multiplied until there were about a hundred of them. He set this off with a few others and let them cover the hall. A few seconds later they started honking and spewing out a gas. Loads of kids jumped up and cried out in fear. The pranksters just laughed their heads off and hid under the table.

They signalled to Scotland and England to set off the next prank. They had gotten Russia's permission to summon him and he said he would gladly help out as long as they could get him away from his little sister. England silently summoned him and he appeared just as the smoke was clearing.

"Become one with Mother Russia, Da?" Russia said, creepy aura emitting from him making people shake like a Baltic. A few students fainted and many ran from the great hall, leaving the deconstructed dancing skeletons and piles of sweets. Scotland let the last prank go and leaves along with the others, sniggering at the reactions from the students and even some of the teachers.

A giant shadow fell over the old bastard and he turned around only to see something he never wanted to see again. The green monstrosity from before had somehow gotten inside his castle. He knew that no spell could penetrate its thick skin and its yellow eyes glared at him with hate. He immediately ran up to his office to escape the evil monster known as, Nessie.

Meanwhile, the nations, capital and deadly twins met up at the wall outside the great hall, laughing their asses off. Well for Romano's case he was smirking with satisfaction but same thing. They waited to see Dumb as a Door run out of the great hall which sent London and the twins laughing to the floor. After that they said their well done, gave Russia his well-deserved vodka and went to bed.

**Well I hope you bros enjoyed that well awaited chapter that I did on a ferry. Give me some suggestions for the next chapter and please review. LOVE YA ALL *brofist***


	14. Chapter 14:Christmas Fun

**I know that I haven't updated in AGES so I thought I would make up for it by forcing myself to do this bonus chapter. School starts back tomorrow and I had fun yesterday when I went to Doj-con in Dundee. If anyone was there and saw a Russia cosplayer, that was me. I know that I've just done Halloween but I couldn't get this out of my head and I had the perfect scenario. Enjoy bros!**

Chapter 14: Christmas Fun

Romano was shaken awake by a _very_ hyper London. It was only when he saw the snow falling did he realise why he had been woken so early. The pair quickly got dressed, behind the curtains that they had charmed to make them soundproof. It had helped all their dorm mates a lot with the alarm that was Ron.

They were both wearing jumpers with each other's flags on them and some warm tracksuit bottoms. They went downstairs to see a load of presents under the tree. Ron and Hermione were the only ones in the Gryffindor dorm along with Ron's siblings. The twins called them over to their position beside the tree.

"We stopped the snitches from stealing your presents and got the evidence for you. It's in the book." They whispered to the pair and they all started opening their presents. London opened the 'gifts' from the snitches first and silently banished them. They could always say that they got lost or the twins had stolen them.

From Russia they got a metal pipe and some beetroot dish that was actually pretty tasty. From France they got some 'unmentionables' that were quickly put away by two blushing immortals. From the Nordic nations they got various winter presents and some cookies made by Finland. The axis had given a variety of presents like training programs, pasta ingredients, and miniature moving dinosaurs and surprisingly packs upon pack of beer. Spain had given them some tomatoes and a light brown maid dress that London managed to save before Romano burned it. The North American brothers had sent the latest horror movies, some hockey sticks, pucks, baseballs and baseball bats.

Finally they opened the last few gifts which were from the UK brothers. England had given them some more advanced books in various subjects, Scotland had given them some warm kilts (Romano: why do men wear skirts in Scotland? London: it's not a skirt it's a kilt.) That they decided to keep for the warmer weather, Northern Ireland had given Romano a small Earth Phoenix and London an Asp along with how to care for them and the blown up remains of the Republic of Ireland's present. Wales had given them the usual present which was literally a ton of candy.

The two immortals took their gifts upstairs and got dressed into some warmer trousers and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There they gave England and Scotland their presents and sniggered at the Prussian jumper that England had worn. They then invited the twins and the two brothers to play ice hockey with them.

A few minutes later which had included teaching the twins how to play, dragging the gear to the lake and dodging the snitches, they were finally ready to play. They had split so that Scotland, London and Romano were on the red team and the twins and England were on the blue team. England had been kind enough to charm their boots so that they wouldn't crack the ice and they could glide along the ice.

England and Romano were facing each other before they were signalled to start and England quickly hit the puck towards the opposite goal. Forge skated round to catch it but it was already taken by Scotland who was now skating towards the blue team's goal. He passed it to London who shot but it was saved by Gred. He then passed it to Forge who hit it towards England and he scored. The game went on like this for hours until the players were tired and hungry. They had tied 4:4.

Once they packed up the gear, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch and were confronted by the snitches.

"Where were you mate? We were looking all over for you!" "Harry! You should have known better than to leave your friends and go with that boy. You could have run into death eaters and we wouldn't have known. You have to be more responsible if you want to defeat You-Know-Who." The pair shouted at him and London got more and more angry until finally.

"SHUT UP! I know what you two have been doing behind my back and I want you out of my life. You are just power hungry fools and are no better than Hitler. You don't need to know where I was and you should treat your fellow comrades better. You are supposed to be the prefects so act like it and stop trying to control my life." London shouted then dragged a dumbstruck Romano to eat at the other end of the table. The snitches tried to follow but were stopped by London's harsh glare.

When England and Scotland came over along with McGonagall to see what the commotion was about London gave them the story and the teachers nodded with understanding. "If those two try anything again you will come and report to one of us and we shall take action, Mr Kirkland, Mr Vargas." McGonagall said in a clipped tone before she and the two brothers went back to the teachers table.

After lunch, Scotland led the two to a corridor with a tapestry which showed a man trying to teach trolls in pink tutu's how to do ballet. He then placed a hand on the blank wall they were in front of and a door faded into existence. "I've keyed you two into this door so all you have to do is place your hand on the wall and it should show itself. This is the Room of Requirement, a place where you can train properly and learn those new spells away from prying eyes. I thought it would be a good Christmas present." Scotland announced before leading them inside.

Right now it was a circular room with training dummies in the middle, shelf's of books lining the walls and on tables there were different objects like guns, swords and knifes. It was the perfect room for training and London turned around to his uncle and hugged him tightly. "Thanks uncle Scotland!" He said while Romano gave him a small nod in thanks. Scotland ruffled his nephew's head and left the room to give the two privacy.

Romano went to the guns and picked one up to examine it. "These are very good quality guns and it seems they are charmed to never run out of bullets." He announced to himself before quickly turning to face the centre of the room and shooting a moving dummy in the head and heart area with pin point accuracy. London looked at the various books on the shelves and picked out a defence book that not even he had heard of. It showed him various curses, hexes, jinxes and many others that he tested on another dummy. It seemed the dummies had been charmed to move.

He then moved onto learning Rune magick which meant it was an old and near forgotten art. He started that while Romano had moved onto an interesting transfiguration book that showed how to transfigure one's own body so that it could look like an animals.

When England came looking for the two later, he found them practicing and quietly flicked his wand to that two of the dummies attacked them. London held out his hand and summoned the knifes from the table and made them fly towards the dummy and surround it from every angle, aiming the tips at the vital parts of its body. Romano just transfigured the thing into a potato and shot it with the gun he was using earlier.

England clapped and started moving towards them. "It's nearly time for dinner." He said and flicked his hand, making the objects all return to normal. He lead the two to the Great Hall where the houses were all at the one table and it was filled with roast turkey, steamed vegetables, soup and various decorations. They sat in between a small first year Slitherin and a seventh year Ravenclaw and started to dig in. They laughed (or at least London did), pilled crackers, ate delicious food and talked to the other kids.

After they ate their deserts which was lots of chocolate cakes and ice cream, London London and Romano ran back to the Common room and sat beside the fire. London leaned on Romano's shoulder and watched the flames. He felt in his pockets and found what he was looking for. London brought out a small, rectangular shaped box that was neatly wrapped and handed it to Romano. "Merry Christmas Roma" He said and watched as he opened it.

Romano stared at the small necklace he held in his hands. It was truly a work of art and hand made. The chain was simple silver and at a perfect length for the Italian. The chain held a medium sized silver heart with one side showing the British flag and the other showing the Italian flag. "It's beautiful…" was all he could say before handing London a small square box wrapped in plain red paper and was blushing.

London carefully took the box and slowly unwrapped it to find a plain black box. He opened it and gasped. Inside was a simple but beautiful silver ring with the words 'my love is eternal' engraved on it. He looked up at Romano, smiling.

"Would you, Harry Kirkland, London, Give me the joy of marrying you?" Romano said, stuttering due to the nerves. London slipped the ring on his ring finger and held Romano's hand tightly.

"Yes. A thousand times yes." He said and kissed him roughly. Romano smiled a true smile before kissing back. They were just getting into the kiss when the snitches barged in noisily and stared at the scene dumbstruck. Romano broke the kiss and glared at them.

"I knew something was going on, that death eater is manipulating you isn't he?" Ron burst out and pulled London away. Or at least he tried but Romano shot a spell that forced him away.

"I have told you two time and time again that Lovino is not a death eater but obviously you two are too stubborn to realize. Lovino and I are going out and have been for a while now. I don't need you two snitches coming into my life and telling me what to do." London said roughly before taking Romano's hand and leading him upstairs.

After what they had seen, Ron and Hermione went to report the events to the headmaster. After telling him their findings they were given money taken straight from the Potter accounts and sent back to their dorm. Dumbledore was furious. His pawn was leaving him and he had to regain control before the pawn was gone forever. The old man growled and thought of how he could get Harry Kirkland to come back into his grasp.

**Thank you for staying with me all this time bros. You have helped me a lot and I hope you have enjoyed this. Any questions you want to ask leave them in the reviews and see you guys next time. Bye bros! *brofist***


End file.
